1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a print terminal apparatus, and more particularly to a print terminal apparatus for printing an image exchanged between portable telephones with a digital camera in a shop front.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, the portable telephones with digital camera (DSC) have been spread. This portable telephone with DSC employs an electronic mail function to attach an image photographed by the portable telephone with DSC to an electronic mail and deliver the electronic mail with the image attached to a certain mail server in charge of an electronic mail address of a transmission destination.
A recipient of electronic mail receives a mail, and makes access to the mail server to confirm the contents of the mail. In this case, if there is an image file as an attached file, the attached file is opened to read the image information, and the image is displayed on a liquid crystal monitor of the portable telephone to confirm the image.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-333450 discloses a system in which an electronic mail with image is received by a portable terminal such as PDA having the electronic mail function and written into a memory card detachable within the portable terminal, and this memory card is loaded into a printer within a customer to print the image.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 11-355498 discloses another system in which a connection destination information (URL) for the contents to be printed is only sent from a portable information terminal to the print terminal, and the print terminal makes connection to a corresponding WWW server, using the URL, acquires the necessary information from this WWW server and prints the contents.
Conventionally, an image exchanged between friends using the portable telephone with DSC was stored in a memory within the portable telephone, but to print this image, there was only a method in which a small printer for the portable telephone is prepared personally, the image data is transferred from the portable telephone to the small printer, or the image data is transferred from the portable telephone to the personal computer and output from the personal computer to the printer connected to the personal computer.